


and miles to go before I sleep

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Friendship/Love, Introspection, Multi, OT3, Self-Acceptance, Sleepfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken her a long time to believe she deserves this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and miles to go before I sleep

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, drifting off to sleep._

Sometimes she still thinks this is all a beautiful dream and she's due to wake up any moment now. That the two bodies beside her are nothing but spectres, visions of her own desires and needs mocking her and that the moment they disappear she'll be left alone with her dark thoughts once more.

But the bodies are warm, living breathing flesh on either side of her. One pair of arms holding her close, one hand in hers, one head against her shoulder. The bed is large but cozy, the blankets soft and inviting, and she relaxes.

Juri had been the focus of her life for as long as she could remember. Her first friend, an amazingly beautiful, gifted, talented person she couldn't believe liked her, let alone loved her. She'd thought any chance for reconciliation was dead after all she'd done, but with the loss of her locket had come a new, more forward Juri Arisugawa. It had taken time, but Juri has finally forgiven her.

Miki Kaoru was an unexpected development. Juri's closest friend and according to the whispers so much more, she'd gotten close to him first to endear herself to Juri and later to rile her up. A genuine friendship had formed from her misguided efforts when she realized Miki Kaoru was someone you couldn't be anything but honest with.

Between her friendship with Miki and reconciliation with Juri, she's found love and forgiveness and a sense of self she used to only dream about. Juri holds her close, Miki's hand squeezes hers and she feels _safe._ Secure.

Like she deserves this.

With each passing thought, her eyes grow heavier. She tries to push away the darker thoughts that used to follow her, tries to ignore the past. _We must learn from our mistakes so as not to repeat them, but there comes a time when we must move on,_ the philosophers say.

It's taken her a while to understand and fully believe this.

She nestles further into the warmth surrounding her on both sides. A pleasant sort of weariness begins to set in, and she lets it claim her.

 _You deserve this,_ a soft voice whispers as she drifts off, and she believes it.


End file.
